Life As We Know It
by Hell Ally
Summary: Tudo indicava que era apenas mais um dia normal, mas pouco eles sabiam que era apenas o começo de um pesadelo...
1. Prólogo

**Life as we know it.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

_**20 de outubro de 2009, Chicago – Illinois**_

Meu tornozelo doía, e eu tinha uma grande desejo de deixar que aquela dor perturbadora passasse logo, meu pé esquerdo quase não agüentava mais o peso de meu corpo, e minhas pernas estavam quase sem vida, pois a caminhada que eu fazia a quase mais de uma hora nunca chegava ao fim.

Eu tinha a leve vontade de gritar, mas minha garganta estava tão seca que eu acreditava que ela se arranharia de dor no momento em que eu falasse qualquer palavra, e por conta disso permanecia apenas calada, desejando que as luzes que eu enxergava ao longe ficassem mais próximas, e que eu finalmente tivesse alguma sorte e encontrasse alguém ou algo que pudesse me ajudar.

A rua escura e fria que eu andava não era absoltamente nada familiar, mas isso não era algo de extrema preocupação, pois eu sabia que o estado de Nova York era grande suficiente para que eu não tivesse conhecimento de todos os becos e ruas que existiam na área.

Meus olhos, no entanto, vagavam pelo desconhecido a procura de qualquer sinal de familiaridade, como se eu tentasse encontrar algum ponto que pudesse servir de referencia, e assim eu pudesse chegar a algum lugar seguro e conhecido.

Um vento de repente abraçou meu corpo e eu tremi em resposta, não tendo então a mesma força que tinha para caminhar. O cansaço e toda a dor que sentia em meus músculos, cresciam à medida que eu dava m passo rumo ao que parecia a liberdade, e eu sinceramente não queria acreditar na idéia que iria desistir da minha vida quando eu estava tão perto da liberdade.

''_Só mais um pouco''_

Pensei comigo mesmo, tentando lembrar-me de tudo o que poderia está me esperando em casa quando eu finalmente alcançasse o lugar que parecia iluminado.

Foi quase difícil de acreditar quando finalmente meus passos lentos e torturantes finalmente me fizeram chegar ao fim do beco escuro. A luz branca que piscava em poste próximo de onde eu estava, e um pouco de luz neon que vinha de um painel de um bar, irritaram um pouco meus olhos, mas pelo menos fizeram que eu enxergasse a cabine telefônica que ficava a alguns metros de onde eu estava.

Olhando para todos os lados antes de sair completamente do beco, eu tive certeza que a rua estava completamente deserta, e até o bar com a luz neon estava fechado. Aquilo era estranho, Nova York City era um lugar onde você raramente encontrava uma rua deserta, e um bar fechado era bem mais milagroso ainda.

Meus passos pareciam mais dolorosos ao meu corpo quando caminhei em direção a cabine telefônica, mas usei minhas preces para que o telefone não estivesse quebrado como maneira de distração. Quando finalmente cheguei à cabine, usei o pouco resto de minha força para discar o número da policia, e então ficar em pé, procurando alguma maneira de pronunciar as palavras de socorro presas em minha garganta.

- Atendimento de emergência da policia de Chicago. Boa noite, eu sou a oficial Cameron Miller, como posso ajudar? – Uma voz feminina respondeu. O tom era calmo e ao mesmo tempo soava quase como desinteressado. No entanto, eu pouco me importava com a voz da oficial que havia me atendido, meus pensamentos logo estavam focados no pequeno detalhe de que eu havia acabado de descobrir que estava em Chicago, não onde eu deveria está.

- Meu nome é Isabella Marie Cullen – Respondi com a voz rouca, minha garganta de fato se arranhou, e eu mais que nunca desejei pelo menos uma gota de água.

- Como posso ajudá-la senhorita Cullen?

- Eu preciso de ajuda – Falei, percebendo que estava sendo redundante, uma vez que não havia outra razão para ligar para o plantão da policia ao que parecia ser de madrugada. Percebendo que a mulher não respondeu, respirei fundo e procurei coragem para falar – Eu estava presa em uma casa há muito tempo, e nem sabia que estava em Chicago. Eu estou ferida e com medo de que me encontrei novamente. Por favor, me ajuda.

- Certo, a senhorita pode dizer onde está? – Perguntou a mulher, e algo me dizia que ela estava desconfiada daquilo ser um trote.

- Eu não sei. É uma rua deserta com um bar nomeado de Beco Insano, eu estou em uma cabine telefônica que fica há uns sete metros desse bar. Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda.

- Ok senhorita, sua posição está sendo rastreada por nosso sistema nesse minuto, acha que pode esperar mais um pouco?

- Por favor... Não demora – Sussurrei, deixando meu corpo escorregar pela parede da cabine, eu escutava a voz da mulher ao longe, mas agora que tinha a percepção que estavam vindo me ajudar, meu corpo já não tinha mais a força de antes, e aos poucos a noção das coisas ao meu redor iam desaparecendo.

No fundo rezava que dessa vez eu havia conseguido meu passaporte de volta para minha vida, de volta para minha família.

* * *

**E então, continuo?**


	2. Da manhã ao entardecer

**Life as we Know it.**

**.**

**Capitulo I – Da manhã ao entardecer.**

.

.

**_12 de agosto de 2008. Nova York_**

**_Edward's POV._**

O toque irritante do despertador acabou por conseguir me acordar como nunca antes. Minha garganta estava seca, e meu corpo um tanto soado por baixo dos cobertores de algodão que pareciam grossos demais para aquela época do ano. Ao meu lado, abraçada ao meu corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso, eu sentia minha esposa respirar sobre meu peito, não parecendo nem um pouco alerta de que mais uma manhã de terça-feira havia começado.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava bagunçado e se alongava pelo espaço da cama que ela não usava, seus braços finos me apertavam, e o perfume de canela com frésias chegava as minhas narinas e eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum perfume mais agradável que aquele.

- Bella – Sussurrei como se realmente não quisesse que ela acordasse – Amor, está na hora de acordar.

Ela não respondeu a principio, mas sua respiração estancou momentaneamente e seu rosto ficou completamente enterrado em meu peito. Minha mão se apertou em sua costa, e eu queria que passássemos o dia inteiro exatamente como estávamos naquele segundo.

- Já? – Sua voz pareceu um canto quando chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu sorri adorando a maneira que ela falava – Mas eu acabei de dormir.

- Já são sete horas, você não tinha uns clientes por volta das dez? – Perguntei.

- Droga – Ela gemeu, mas dessa vez desenterrou o rosto de onde estava e se levantou um pouco para tocar seus lábios aos meus antes de se rolar na cama para ficar de pé.

Nossa rotina matinal ocorreu como a de qualquer outro dia. Enquanto ela se demorava no banheiro eu descia para ver o que poderia fazer para nosso café da manhã, uma vez que sempre nos atrasávamos quando tínhamos a brilhante idéia de dividir o banho.

Eu estava terminando de fazer algumas torradas quando Bella apareceu na entrada da cozinha já pronta para sair de casa, com nosso filho de dez meses preso a ao lado esquerdo de sua cintura.

- E quanto é que a mamãe ama esse meninão? – Ela perguntou com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto os de Daniel. Nosso filho se jogou um pouco para trás parecendo prender as respiração antes de levar suas mãos pequenas ao rosto de Bella – Muitão? Não, muitão é pouco demais. Mamãe ama você mais que ninguém nesse mundo grandão, Daniel.

- Hey, e eu? Como é que fico nessa historia? – Perguntei vendo Bella dar um beijo na testa de Daniel enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

- Você só foi a maneira mais fácil de eu ganhar o verdadeiro homem da minha vida – Ela brincou dando de ombros enquanto piscava para mim – Se quiser acho que no futuro podemos pensar em me dar uma garotinha para ser mimada, você topa?

- Engraçadinha essa minha esposa.

- E então, você vem almoçar comigo hoje? – Ela perguntou ao colocar Daniel em sua cadeira alta em frente ao balcão de mármore no centro da cozinha. Bella deu mais um beijo na cabeça de nosso filho antes de chegar até onde eu estava e dar um beijo em minha boca.

- Não sei, mas acho que não. Talvez eu fique preso em uma audiência, então não acho que você deveria me esperar. Vai trazer Danny para casa ou vai buscá-lo só as cinco?

Bella estava se servindo com sua usual torrada coberta de geléia de morango e um copo de suco de laranja enquanto pensava na resposta. Sua agenda com capa de couro ganhou um pouco de sua atenção antes dela me responder.

- Acho que não, tenho um cliente por volta das uma da tarde do outro lado da cidade, acho que não vou ter tempo de arrumar nosso bebê e levá-lo para creche, aliás, você sabe como é difícil deixá-lo naquele lugar.

Meu sorriso torto fez com que minha esposa corasse. Não era difícil para Daniel ficar na creche, era difícil para Bella deixá-lo sem ter sua proteção ou atenção. Havia vezes que eu acreditava que ela desejava deixar seu trabalho de lado apenas para cuidar dele.

Não demorou muito para que eu me desse por satisfeito e Bella terminasse seu café-da-manhã, dando atenção então para o pequeno menino que era uma perfeita mistura das características minha e de Bella.

Daniel tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto os meus, e um sorriso idêntico ao que eu dava. Isabella costumava reclamar de que agora os dois homens de sua vida tinham o poder mais incontrolável sobre ela, e eu tinha quase certeza de que Daniel tinha noção disso. No entanto, nosso menino tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo de Isabella, e algo em suas bochechas ou rosto que era impossível negar que havia herdado da família dela. Charlie, meu genro, costumava brincar que ele havia nascido com o sinal especial da família Swan, o que eu ainda não fazia a mínima idéia do que era, mas tinha a leve impressão que tinha algo ligado com a beleza que Isabella tinha.

Deixei Bella na cozinha quando ela terminou de alimentar Daniel, e subi com ele para colocar alguma roupa que eu pudesse usar na creche, enquanto Bella arrumava a bagunça que havíamos feito.

Não muito depois nós dois estávamos prontos para sair, ela com destino a creche e em seguida a seu trabalho, e eu com destino ao meu escritório e algumas horas preso em uma cadeira fazendo um trabalho chato.

Despedimos-nos com um beijo e eu tive certeza de que Daniel estava preso em sua cadeirainha antes de permitir que ela desse partida no carro e saísse da garagem, sempre usando a velocidade mais lenta do mundo, o que de vez em quando me irritava, mas ao mesmo tempo deixava que minhas preocupações diminuíssem.

- Hey cara, você já terminou com o caso do Satine? – Foi a primeira coisa que Emmet McCarty perguntou quando me viu saindo do elevador indo em direção a minha sala.

- Com certeza, a apresentação do caso vai começar mais tarde, e eu sinceramente não vejo a hora de mandar esse cara para cadeia, especialmente se ele ganhar uma perpetua, o que eu sinceramente penso ser possível.

Emmet deu um sorriso que parecia cansado, mas ainda assim era animado suficiente para que eu soubesse que ele gostava do que estava ouvindo, e então suspirou fundo antes de ir em direção a sua sala, que ficava quase ao lado da minha.

Meu trabalho não era exatamente o que eu havia previsto quando escolhi estudar direito na universidade de Michigan. Eu tinha apenas dezoito anos quando as cartas de aceitação começaram a chegar, e eu ainda estava muito confuso com o rumo que tomaria com a minha vida, pois nem o curso que eu queria estava claro em minha cabeça.

Com minha família toda vindo de alguma área da saúde, com exceção da minha mãe que havia se formado em arquitetura, foi quase uma surpresa quando anunciei que havia decido seguir o rumo da justiça. Meu pai passou dias com o cenho franzido, sempre ligando para meu apartamento com a intenção de fazer eu mudasse de idéia e fizesse medicina ou algo ligado ao curso.

Os anos se passaram e quando eu por fim me formei na universidade recebendo alguns prêmios por destaque na turma, minha família havia finalmente começado a me apoiar totalmente. Minha idéia a principio era encontrar um emprego em algum escritório de advocacia, e quando já tivesse clientes suficientes eu abriria meu próprio escritório, mas as coisas não aconteceram bem como eu imaginava.

Estava em meu vinte e oito anos, quando decidi procurar um apartamento e voltar a morar em Nova York, e foi quando conheci Isabella Swan. Ela estava apenas começando sua carreira como corretora de imóveis, e no dia que fomos apresentados sua mão tremia tanto que eu acreditei que ela estava doente. Com um apartamento novo e sem mais nada que me fizesse ter contato com ela, foi quase uma surpresa para mim mesmo quando me encontrei discando seu número particular e pedindo um pouco de sua atenção em um fim de semana para que pudéssemos conhecer um pouco mais do outro.

Três anos depois eu estava escolhendo o lugar perfeito para nossa lua de mel, o que por algum acaso acabou por acontecer em uma cidadezinha no interior de um estado brasileiro. Nosso casamento havia acontecido apenas três semanas antes do natal, o que fazia com que no Brasil fosse verão. Bella se apaixonou pela cidade que mais parecia a vila do papai Noel, e seus olhos não deixavam de brilhar com a paisagem romântica que nos cercava.

Estávamos apenas com um ano de casados quando fui eleito promotor de justiças graças ao pai de um amigo de trabalho. Eu não pensava muito em chegar a tal posição na minha vida, e tinha noção do que o cargo poderia trazer consigo, mas Isabella convenceu-me de que poderia ser algo bom, e ali estava eu, sendo promotor de justiça há dois anos e com uma família perfeita.

A manhã passou quase tão lenta como poderia ser. Meu trabalho era muitas vezes muito chato, e tinha minutos que eu me via desejando voltar no tempo e nunca ter saído do meu escritório.

Era quase meio-dia quando meu celular tocou, e eu percebi que se tratava de Isabella.

_- Edward_ – Sua voz parecia preguiçosa do outro lado – _Você tem certeza que não vem almoçar em casa?_

- Não posso – Respondi fazendo uma careta. Naquele momento eu estava nos quinze minutos de intervalo do julgamento do caso de Fraklin Satine, um homem que havia cometido tantos crimes quanto seus trinta anos de vida o permitiam – O julgamento começou agora pouco, e eu ainda não fiz nem metade de meu trabalho. No entanto acho que vou chegar mais cedo em casa, que você acha? Estarei ai por volta das quatro.

_- Isso bom, só temos que buscar Daniel as cinco, e como eu vou estar livre as três, acho que teremos uma hora para você aproveitar o presente que comprei ontem para você. O que acha?_

- Acho que você não deveria me provocar quando estou no meio de julgamentos.

_- Oh, mas quem disse que estou provocando? O lingerie que comprei é tão bonitinho. Você sabe, não? É de um azul vivo, nem claro ou escuro. Eu até comprei uma cinta liga que combina, e para você gostar mais, eu estou colocando ele agora mesmo enquanto me deito em nossa cama, assim, quando você chegar em casa, vai está tudo preparado._

- Isabella...

_- Ok, eu vou deixar você ir_ – Ela suspirou parecendo inocente – _Te amo_.

- Também te amo, e pode ter certeza que quando eu chegar em casa você vai me pagar pelas imagens que acaba de colocar na minha cabeça.

_- Uih, estou morrendo de medo_.

Ela desligou sem que eu tivesse a chance de responder, e tudo o que pude fazer foi balançar minha cabeça negativamente e correr para o banheiro e aproveitar o dez minutos que tinha para poder voltar ao meu total controle.

.

.

.

Meu relógio marcava exatamente quatro e cinco da tarde quando estacionei meu carro na entrada da garagem de nossa casa. O carro de Isabella estava estacionado logo a frente do meu. O jardim da frente da casa parecia brilhar com a luz forte do sol que batia no gramado, e as flores coloridas que Bella adorava passar o tempo plantando estavam abertas e aparecendo em todos os cantos que eu podia imaginar.

As cortinas das janelas da frente estavam abertas, o que era mais um sinal de que tinha alguém em casa, no entanto eu não conseguia ver movimento algum lá dentro. Quando coloquei minha chave na porta da frente para destrancar, uma sensação de algo errado fez minha respiração se prender, pois a porta estava destrancada, e isso era algo que nunca acontecia.

Abri a porta com o cenho franzido, não escutando barulho algum dentro da casa. A entrada estava perfeitamente arrumada, e a única coisa fora do lugar era a bolsa de Isabella que estava sobre o sofá da sala de estar. Subi as escadas acreditando que encontraria minha esposa lá em cima, realmente não me importando em trancar a porta ou ver o resto do primeiro andar.

Mas Isabella não estava em nosso quarto, ou no quarto de Daniel ou nos dois quartos que nunca eram ocupados no segundo andar. A sensação de algo errado apenas crescia dentro de mim, e quando cheguei a sala de jantar ela apenas aumentou.

A porta de correr que levava ao quintal da casa estava um pouco aberta, mas Bella geralmente mantinha todas as portas fechadas quando estava sozinha.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, no entanto, a sensação de algo errado se confirmou, e a cena que eu via a minha frente fez com que eu tivesse a leve sensação de que estava perdendo o controle sobre meus músculos.

O fogão estava com umas das chamas acesas, mas não havia panela alguma ali. Sobre o balcão que havíamos tomado café mais cedo, tinha algumas verduras cortadas, mas não havia faca alguma ali. A cadeira de Daniel estava jogada ao chão, e quando cheguei do outro lado do balcão encontrei uma panela e o molho jogado ao chão já sujo. A faca que Isabella estava usando para cortar as verduras estava no chão, com a ponta manchada de algo vermelho.

- Bella? – Gritei um pouco alto, rezando para que ela me respondesse, mas minha voz apenas ecoou pela casa – Isabella, essa brincadeira não tem graça.

Mas mais uma vez não houve resposta.

Meus passos desorientados me levaram para o quintal da casa, como se eu tivesse a esperança de encontrar minha esposa por ali, mas o gramado verde e brilhante estava completamente intacto, e eu sabia que ela não estava por ali.

Fui para a frente da casa seguindo pelo corredor externo.

- Edward, meu querido, que milagre ver você por aqui a está hora – A voz aguda e um tanto doce demais da senhora que morava bem ao lado da minha casa chamou minha atenção. Meu olhar a encontrou do outro lado do pequeno muro formado por arbustos que dividia nossas casas. Ela usava um chapéu que a protegia completamente do sol, e abanava sua mão com algo que parecia uma pá.

- Olá senhora Madson – Respondi com a cabeça cheia demais de preocupações para pensar em perguntar como ela estava ou ser educado.

- Como você está, meu filho? E Isabella? Quando eu a vi mais cedo fiquei tão preocupada, para ser sincera eu estava quase lhe ligando para descobrir se ela já estava melhor ou havia acordado. De verdade, essa menina é quase uma filha pra mim.

Sua fala de repente aguçou minha preocupação, e a intenção de não ter conversa alguma com ela de repente mudou. Caminhei até nossa distancia diminuir, e as perguntas em minha cabeça lutaram para se organizarem.

- Como assim? Ela não estava bem? Acordada? O que a senhora sabe e eu não?

- Ora meu filho, você não sabe? – De repente ela estava um pouco séria – Mais cedo, apenas uns minutos antes do almoço, eu estava saindo para ir até o mercado comprar alguns ingredientes para a sopa de Jerry, quando vi um homem alto e forte carregando sua esposa para dentro de um carro verde. Eu gostei do carro por ser exatamente igual ao que meu filho dirige nos fins de semana. Mas então, eu fiquei preocupada com minha querida Isabella. Ela estava desacordada e muito pálida, o homem que a carregava parecia preocupado quando me viu.

- Quem era esse homem?

- A princípio eu não fazia a mínima idéia, mas eu perguntei o que havia acontecido e quem era ele. Ele foi um pouco grosso, mas respondeu que Isabella havia caído da escada e não estava acordando, o que era estranho, pois o rosto da minha menina parecia perfeito como sempre, mas ela de fato não estava acordada. O homem disse que era o nome era Felix, mas não disse o sobrenome, ele disse que era seu primo e não o via desde que você e Isabella foram passar a lua-de-mel em Miami, o que eu estranhei também, meu filho, porque Isabella não cansa de dizer como havia adorado a lua-de-mel que vocês passaram em algum lugar do Brasil...

A senhora Madson continuou a falar pelo o que parecia horas, mas minha atenção sobre ela acabou no segundo que ela falou o nome do homem. Eu não tinha primos, parte de mãe ou de pai, muito menos algum conhecido com o nome de Felix, qual fosse seu sobrenome, e pela cena em minha cozinha, eu tinha certeza de que Isabella não havia caído de escada alguma, mesmo que não fosse algo tão difícil de acreditar.

- Obrigado senhora Madson, mas você pode me dizer o nome do carro ou até mesmo a placa do homem que estava com minha esposa?

- Oh meu filho, é o mesmo carro que Jesse usa nos fins de semana, só que na cor verde escuro, eu lembro que a placa tinha um nome engraçado, algo como ''ovos'', mas eu não posso me lembrar de mais nada. Mas eu tenho certeza de que nunca o vi antes pela casa de vocês, pois tenho certeza de que um homem como ele não é algo que eu esqueceria com facilidade.

- Ok, obrigado Senhora Madson, se a senhora me der licença, eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo com Bella.

- Tudo, eu espero que ela esteja bem, mande um beijo para ela e para meu pequeno Daniel.

Eu entrei em minha casa com passos pesados e com meu cérebro trabalho tão rápido que eu nem sequer tinha certeza do que estava pensando na verdade. A primeira coisa que eu tinha que fazer era ligar para todos os hospitais que existiam naquele estado, embora uma parte de mim dissesse que quem quer que tenha levado minha Isabella não havia se preocupado em levá-lo para um hospital.

Quase uma hora havia se passado e eu já estava no fim da minha lista de hospitais e não tinha notícia alguma sobre Bella. O telefone da casa tocava no segundo toque quando respondi, e eu rezava para que fosse Bella ou a pessoa que estava com ela.

_- Senhor Cullen?_ – Uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado.

- Sim?

_- Aqui é da creche Segundo Lar, meu nome é Ângela Weber e eu sou a encarregada de seu filho, Daniel Anthony Cullen. Só estou ligando para avisar de que ele ainda está sobre nossas responsabilidades e que o senhor ou sua esposa deveriam aparecer logo, nós costumamos ter apenas uma hora de tolerância e já são mais de cinco da tarde._

- Daniel – Falei em voz alta, me lembrando do meu filho que ainda estava na creche e que eu era o único que tinha noção do desaparecimento de Isabella – Eu vou mandar que minha mãe, Esme Cullen vá buscá-lo, ok? E por favor, não deixe ele sair com ninguém que não seja ela, nem mesmo minha esposa. Para falar a verdade, caso ela apareça por ai, peça que ela faça contato comigo imediatamente.

_- Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar?_

- Não, muito obrigado por ligar.

_- De nada, tenha uma boa tarde._

Desliguei o telefone e não esperei que minuto algum se passasse antes de discar o número da casa da minha mãe. Meu coração parecia perder a força a cada segundo que eu não tinha idéia de onde Isabella estava, e eu estava quase começando a chorar de loucura quando a voz da minha mãe respondeu do outro lado.

- Mãe? – Chamei com a voz o mais controlada quanto era possível.

_- Edward? Meu filho, que bom ouvir de você em um dia como esse. Para ser sincera eu estava pensando em ligar para você e saber se estava tudo bem, pois acordei com essa sensação de que algo de errado estava para acontecer. Mas me diga, a que devo a honra de sua ligação._

- Para falar a verdade há algo de errado, e eu preciso de um favor seu.

_- Claro, o que você quer?_ – Ela parecia preocupada nesse momento.

- Você poderia buscar Daniel na creche? E de preferência levar ele para sua casa, eu não estou com cabeça para ficar com ele agora.

_- O que aconteceu, Edward?_

- Isabella...

- _Meu filho, vocês brigaram? Por favor não me diga que vocês brigaram sério, isso acabaria com meu coração..._

- Não mãe, eu cheguei em casa e ela não estava aqui. O carro e as coisas delas estavam, mas ela não. A cozinha está uma bagunça, e a vizinha disse que viu um homem carregando ela para dentro de um carro. Ela estava desacordada e o homem disse que se chamava Felix e era um primo meu.

_- Você não tem primos Edward_ – Foi a única coisa que minha mãe pensou em responder – _Oh meu Deus. Você acha que a seqüestraram ou algo assim?_

- Não sei, eu realmente não faço idéia.

* * *

O que acharam? =D


End file.
